No Matter What
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Tamaki takes the host club to a commoner market. But what happen's to the twins when Tamaki has the host club split up into groups?
1. Confusing morning

Hello! This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own ouran host club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

"Kaoru! Kaoru wake up!" Kaoru Hitachiin woke with a start when he heard someone talking to him. Blinking he saw his twin, Hikaru, leaning over him.

"Hikaru? Why did you wake me up?" Kaoru asked, yawning.

"Because Milord is on the phone. He wants to know if we'll go with him to a commoner market." Hikaru looked like he had just woken up and looked pretty annoyed.

"Yeah, sure I guess we can go." Kaoru replied sleepily.

"Ok." Hikaru replied before telling Tamaki they would go. "Ok, see you then." Hikaru said before hanging up. "Milord is going to pick us up at ten." Hikaru told his brother.

"Huh? Oh, ok." Kaoru had jumped when Hikaru had talked to him.

"Hey what's up?" Hikaru asked, concerned.

"Um, nothing. I'm going to go take a shower ok?" Kaoru replied, walking towards the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

"Uh, ok." Hikaru replied, staring after his twin, confused.

Soon Kaoru had finished his shower and both twins were dressed and were waiting for Tamaki in front of their house.

"Hey Kaoru, are you sure your ok?" Hikaru asked. He was still concerned about his younger brother.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Kaoru replied before Tamaki's limo pulled up.

"Come on you two, everyone else is here so let's go!" Tamaki cried. The twins sighed and climbed into the car.

* * *

**Thank you anyone who has read this far! Thank you to AngelOfTheHealingLight for telling me how to put stories on here. Please review. I won't put the first chapter up until I get at least one review.**


	2. To the commoner market!

**Hi. Thank you so much anyone who read and reviewed. I really apreciate it. I can't believe how many people reviewed :)**

**Dedications: go-play-in-traffic, SuikaChan555, AngelOfTheHealingLight, leshamarieinuyasha, Love Is BeastN and dustfuzzybunny. Thank you all so much for your reiews!  
I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I'm so sorry for how the chapters are laid out. I didn't write this story in chapters so they aren't laid out very well. Well, hope you like chapter 2 :)**

**

* * *

**

Once the twins got in the car the driver started driving. All of the host club was there.

"So why are we all going somewhere together over the vacation?" Hikaru asked while Kaoru stared absentmindedly out the window.

"Is it bad that we are?" Tamaki asked, looking upset.

"No, not really. I was just curious. Anyway I'm surprised you came Haruhi." Hikaru said, looking at the girl.

"Well I was going to the market anyway and Tamaki insisted I come with you guys." Haruhi explaines.

"Oh." The rest of the ride was silent. Kaoru hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation around him. He had been staring out the window, lost in thought.

Soon the car stopped and everybody got out. "How about this." Tamaki said once everyone was out. "We can split into groups so we can explore more. Haruhi, Kyoya and I can be a group, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai can be a group and Hikaru and Kaoru can be a group." No one said anything. "Ok then, let's go!" Tamaki said cheerfully and led his group away.

* * *

OMG! I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! The next one is longer, I promise. Again, sorry about how the chapters are laid out. I will most likly update later today, if not tomorrow, depending on if I get reviews or not. So please review :)


	3. Trouble

**Hello! Thank you everyone who reads and reviews this story. Please keep reading :)**

**Dedications: SuikaChan555, starraiser and go-play-in-traffic. thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouran host club. :(**

**

* * *

**

"OK Kaoru, we should probably go or Milord will get upset." Hikaru said as Mori and Hunny walked in a different direction then Tamaki's group.

"OK." Kaoru replied, following his brother in a different direction then the others. Kaoru seemed back to his normal self soon. Hikaru sighed in relief at this.

"I don't know why Milord split us up into different groups." Hikaru sighed after a while.

"Yeah, I thought the whole point of us coming to this marketplace was so we could look around together." Kaoru replied. Kaoru was still walking behind his brother when Hikaru suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Hikaru, whats wrong?" Kaoru asked, coming up beside his twin. He froze in shock and fear when he saw a huge gang in front of them.

"Hikaru, let's go back." Kaoru whispered to his brother. He sounded terrified. Hikaru turned to look at his brother. Kaoru was trembling with fear. Hikaru was surprised by this but agreed. The two brothers turned around and started back the way they had come. Suddenly Kaoru cried out.

"HIKARU! HELP!" Hikaru whipped around and saw that two of the gang members had grabbed his younger brother.

"HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" Hikaru shouted.

"Why don't you make us?" One of the gang members taunted. Kaoru was struggling, trying to free himself. His attemps were weak though and he looked terrified. Hikaru glared at the gang, his anger rising.

"LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

"No." The other gang memver holding Kaoru said. Hikaru was furious but he was also scared for his brothers safety. There was no way he would be able to fight the gang. The leader of the gang walked up to Kaoru. Kaoru was shaking in terror now and Hikaru also looked scared. The gang leader turned to look at Hikaru.

"We'll let your brother go if you do what we tell you to do." The gang leader smirked. "Unless of course you don't want to see your brother again." Hikaru tensed up angrily at this.

Fine, what do you want?" Hikaru's voice showed how angry he was.

"$100 000." The gang leader was smirking while he said it. "You pay us $100 000 and we will let your brother go." Hikaru gaped at the gang leader, shocked.

"Fine." Hikaru replied, taking out a cheque book.

How stupid do you think we are? You have to pay us in cash." The gang leader said, an evil smile on his face.

"OK." Hikaru said, he was furious. "Where's a bank?"

"Right there." The gang leader was enjoying this. Hikaru ran into the bank to draw out the money.

* * *

**Finally! It took me like 7 times before I finally finished writing this. My internet sucks. *sigh* Oh well. I meant to mention this in the last chapter. Nothing was wrong with Kaoru. He was just thinking. (I couldn't think of anything to be the matter with him) Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will not post the next chapter until I get a rebview. So please review :)**


	4. The ride home

****

Hi! Thanks so much anyone who has read and reviewed.

**Dedications: dustfuzzybunny, go-play-in-traffic, Cole-Hyuuga, leshamarieinuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouran :(**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru whimpered when his brother left and started to cry. A minute later Hikaru came back carrying a case. The gang leader's eyes widened in surprised when he saw this. He hadn't expected Hikaru to actually pay him.

"Here's your damn money." Hikaru snapped, passing the case to the gang leader. "Now put my brother down!" Hikaru had never been so angry before.

"Fine. Put him down." The gang leader ordered, sounding bored. The two gang members dropped Kaoru making him hit the pavement quite hard.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." The gang leader smirked before leading his gang away. Hikaru raced over to his twins side.

"Kaoru!? Kaoru are you OK!?" Hikaru's voice was panicked as he knelt down beside Kaoru. "Kaoru?" He repeated, getting more worried.

"Hikaru..?" Kaoru whispered, he sounded terrified. Hikaru gently hugged his brother before helping him to his feet.

"Kaoru are you OK?" Hikaru repeated.

"I think so." Kaoru answered though he looked like he was hurt and was leaning against Hikaru who was hugging him again.

"Come on, let's go back to the car." Hikaru said, he didn't believe his brother was OK and wanted to get him home as soon as possible. The twins reached the car about a half hour later.

"Oh there you two are, we were starting to get worried." Tamaki exclaimed when the twins reached them.

"Hey Kaoru, are you ok?" Haruhi asked, walking over to the twins.

"Can you take us home please, now." Hikaru said, ignoring Haruhi's questions.

"Um, yeah sure." Tamaki replied. Hikaru gently helped Kaoru into the car and then sat down beside him.

"Hika-Chan, is Kao-Chan OK?" Hunny asked. All of the host club was looking at Kaoru worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kaoru replied before his brother could answer. Kaoru was still leaning against Hikaru.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked. She sounded really worried.

"We ran into a gang, that's all." Hikaru muttered, looking at his brother.

"Did you fight them off? Is that why Kao-Chan is hurt?" Hunny asked.

"Um, no that's not it." Hikaru replied.

"What happened then?" Kyoya asked looking at the twins. Hikaru glared at him before sighing.

"Well we were walking and accidentally went down an alley. That's where we ran into the gang." Hikaru started explaining while wrapping an arm around his brother. "Kaoru and I started walking when two of the gang members grabbed Kaoru." Hikaru continued.

"Did you fight them Hika-Chan?" Hunny interrupted curiously.

"Um, no" Hikaru replied flatly.

"What did you do to get them to leave you alone then?" Hunny asked.

"They said they would leave him alone if I payed them $100 000." Hikaru replied, starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Well how did you pay them? You don't carry around $100 000 in cash around do you?" Kyoya asked.

"How did you know they made me pay with cash?" Hikaru asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh come on, even gangs aren't stupid. There's no way they would let you pay with cheque." Kyoya replied.

"Oh, well there was a bank close by." Hikaru said, holding his twin closer.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have made us split up! If I hadn't one of my darling children wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Tamaki wailed. "Next time we'll all stick together ok?"

"That doesn't explain how Kaoru got hurt." Kyoya pointed out.

"Oh well when I gave them the money, the gang members dropped Kaoru and he landed pretty hard. Plus he was struggling when they were holding him." Hikaru explained. Suddenly the car stopped outside the Hitachiin estate.

"Well, see you guys later." Hikaru said as he helped Kaoru out of the car.

* * *

**I really hate this chapter. But I hope you liked it. One more chapter to go :) I won't update until I get a review. So please review! :)**


	5. Home

**Hello! This is the last chapter! Thanks everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Dedications:dustfuzzybunny, SuikaChan555, RockerGirl0709, Cole-Hyuuga, go-play-in-traffic and leshamarieinuyasha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club.**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru led Kaoru into the house and up to their bedroom.

"You should change and get to bed. I'm going to call the doctor." Hikaru told his brother. Kaoru didn't say anything, he just did what his brother said while Hikaru called the doctor. Kaoru was tired and felt a bit better when he layed down on the bed, though he still hurt. Suddenly Hikaru appeared beside his brother, lying down next to him.

"The doctor will be here in a minute." Hikaru told his brother, a moment later the doctor came in. Hikaru jumped off the bed and raced over to her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"I don't know until I see him Master Hikaru." The doctor replied as she walked over to Kaoru. "How do you feel Master Kaoru?" The doctor asked as she checked over Kaoru to see how badly he was injured.

"I hurt everywhere." Kaoru whimpered, wincing when the doctor touched his arm.

"Will he be OK?" Hikaru repeated.

"He'll be fine, he's just a little bruised." The doctor replied. "He just needs to rest a little."

"Is that it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes Master Hikaru, that is all. Shall I leave now?" The doctor asked.

"If Kaoru will be OK, then yes please." Hikaru replied. With that the doctor left the room. Hikaru changed before carefully getting in bed beside his brother.

"It's a good thing your not badly hurt." Hikaru said to his brother.

"Yeah." Kaoru whispered in reply. "Thank you Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Thank you? For what?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"For saving me." Kaoru replied before falling asleep snuggled close to his older brother.

Hikaru smiled at his twin. "Your welcome." He whispered back before wrapping his arms gently around his younger brother. As he fell asleep, Hikaru knew that he would do anything to keep his younger brother safe, no matter what.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope so. Thanks everyone who read and reviewed this story. You have no idea how happy I am. Thank you!**


	6. Another No Matter What?

**Hi Everyone. I was wondering if I should write another no matter what with hikaru and kaoru's positions switched.**

** So what do you think? could you please PM me to tell me if you think I should or not. Please, this is really important. I need to know what my readers think. So please PM me and tell me what you think.**


End file.
